Gelyer/Archived Interactions
Information Encoded. Decrypting in progress. Archiver Notes on Gelyer The Gelyerns are one of the oldest races in the known galaxy, with their planet having been measured to be around eight to nine billion years old, impressive for a small and strangely-shaped planet. Shaped like a somewhat flat four-pointed star, the planet boasts a small but still thriving ecosystem, even after billions of years. However, it is noted that the ecosystem has remained largely the same after some large number of years by the Gelyerns themselves. Due to age, the size of this entire system has shrunk, becoming a miniature version of itself, isolated in the still-habitable locations on the planet. This has affected the population of the Gelyerns themselves, as of the previous census, approximately only eight hundred of them are left. As a result, similarly to the Starriings, it is rather rare to find a Gelyern off-planet. Gelyer society appears to be kept in place by a council of an unknown amount of elder Gelyerns. The natives of the planet, similarly to the planet itself, live for a very long time. This has led to reduced repopulation by their own hands, although plans are being put in motion to help counteract the declining population. Regardless, society appears to be built upon ancient traditions among the native kind, and only shared in limitation with outside races. In fact, most of their culture is barely shared with aliens, so what is known is thought to only scratch the surface of their history and culture. What is known is that they have developed many variants of their own martial arts, so families on Gelyer may fight almost entirely differently compared to another. Fighting techniques, weapons used, and tactics used are all different amongst the ancient families, and only a few have allowed their knowledge to be passed on to other races. Records and other written materials are kept on scrolls made of a material only found among plant life on Gelyer. With permission from the Gelyer populace, samples have been taken for study and cultivation on other planets, being analyzed to not be an invasive species. The few known weapons are generally made from either Gelyer wood, an unknown metallic alloy, or a combination of the two. One commonly observed tactic amongst the styles of combat used seems to be an emphasis on the element of surprise and avoiding hits. The few styles taught require great agility and control over one's body. As such, only some races in the local sector are capable of learning from these ancient warriors. A notable facet of Gelyern culture seems to be observation of other civilizations. Whether it was simply watching a race progress or keeping track of a major interspatial conflict, the Gelyern scholars would observe with telescopic devices and keep track on scrolls in their unique markings. Few scrolls have been procured and studied, revealing galactic history that had been lost to civilizations no longer in existence, such as those destroyed by the Darthvegans. What is space, but merely a barrier between worlds and other celestial objects? (talk) 01:19, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archived Interactions